Damien Reeves
Damien Reeves was a Level 1 Technical Assistant in the Poke646 tech department, being the assistant of Dr. Sebastian Fuller. He is the protagonist of the Poke646 games. Description Damien is depicted as a Caucasian white male with slick, black hair and expansive stubble. His clothes consist of the Poke646 uniform, which also includes a multifunctional wristwatch. Since the game takes place from Damien's perspective, he is seen only on the menu and cutscenes, including intros and outros. Although in Poke646: Vendetta, a photograph attached to a personnel file on him, of which declares him a fugitive, appears two times in the game; the Orbital Research Labs and the Poke646 Astrolabs. Biography Nothing is known about Damien's early life, however his Poke646 ID card, which is unreadble in-game, can be found on the Poke646 website. It reveals he was born on April 27th, 1971. This would mean he is about 35 at the time of Poke646 and Poke646: Vendetta, which seems fitting considering the age seen on Damien's face. Working at Poke646 It's not known how Damien was employed by Poke646, but it's possible Dr. Fuller recommended him to Poke646, much like how Isaac Kleiner recommended Gordon Freeman to Black Mesa in the Half-Life backstory. During his time at Poke646, Damien Reeves was a Level #1 technician in the Poke646 tech department and the assistant of Dr. Fuller, with their relationship appearing to be strictly professional. Damien's employee time card can be found on the original Poke646 website, which reveals that Damien may have worked 3 full days before the events seen in the first game. Damien later gets knocked out during the Xen invasion on Nation City, however later wakes up to Dr. Sebastian Fuller sending him a message, telling him that Xen invaded before they could turn on the generators, causing high level personnel to be immediately evacuated out of the city and everyone else evacuated or killed, but that Damien could possibly turn on all the generators and stop the invasion himself. The Poke646 Task Force is later sent into Nation City to clean up the invasion after Damien turns on 3 generators, however despite knowing from his uniform and other possible intel will still shoot on sight if they spot Damien. It is later revealed the reason for this is because Damien knows too much about Poke646 than someone of Level #1 status should, and as such Poke646 has no qualms with killing him. While it is possible Dr. Fuller wasn't aware of this, his high level and the fact he's the one that lead Operation Blockhead, a project being done at the vacant Poke646 Astrolabs behind the back of Poke646, puts his morals into question, showing that Dr. Fuller really had been lying to Damien about Poke646 trying to rescue him and what the generators were actually designed to do. In the end, with the help from a deceased Poke646 scientist, Damien is able to teleport to Xen and stop its destruction, realizing the truth and getting abandoned on Xen. Fugitive Status After ruining Poke646's plans to destroy Xen, Damien was considered a fugitive by Poke646, and still ordered to be shot on sight if he was to resurface from his isolation. Over the course of Poke646: Vendetta, Damien goes through many environments before finally arriving at the Poke646 Astrolabs, where he finds out Dr. Fuller and other high ranking Poke646 personnel are going behind the back of Poke646 and planning Operaiton Blockhead. Poke646 guard Eric Bloom and Gene Frenkle planned to stop them by blowing up the conference room via hidden satchel chargers with a remote detonation machine, however both end up being caught and terminated by the Poke646 Task Force. With the guards dead, Damien finishes their plans himself by finding the remote detonation machine in a nearby storage room and activating it, igniting the satchel charges hidden in the conference room and blowing it up, killing everyone in the room. Employment Three weeks after the incident at the Poke646 Astrolabs, Damien is sitting in a cubicle at the Poke646 headquarters in Nation City with a letter from Poke646 vice president Edward Thrivewood in his hands. In the letter, Mr. Thrivewood applauds Damien for stopping the plans going on at the Poke646 Astrolabs, and that someone from the administration should be coming by soon as he proposed for Damien a promotion. As one of the doors in the room opens, the agent is revealed, and discusses his employment over Damien's work at the Poke646 Astrolabs. It is here where Damien's story ends. Trivia *The model Damien uses, much like all the other Poke646 employee models, is just a reskinned version of a Black Mesa scientist model from Half-Life. The model used for Damien is Scientist 04, aka "Slick", which explains his slick, black hair. *Damien's panting if he uses the pipe too much without any rest is Gordon Freeman's breathing from Half-Life during the teleportation sequences, which can also be heard during the teleportation sequence in Half-Life 2. The sound file in the original Half-Life is located at \Steam\steamapps\common\Half-Life\valve\sound\player. Gallery Poke646 Poke646 - Original Menu.png|Damien on the title screen, from the original version of Poke646. Damien Reeves - Xen Teleportation.png|Damien teleporting to Xen. Damien Reeves - Outro Near.png|Damien stranded on Xen in the outro of Poke646. Damien Reeves - Outro Afar.png|Ditto, from faraway. Poke646: Vendetta No images are available yet. Other Damien Reeves - Astrolabs.png|Promotional image of Damien Reeves standing in front of the Poke646 Astrolabs. Category:Characters